Gomen ne, Arigatou
by Nao Vermillion
Summary: Mengatasnamakan cinta, persahabatan dipertaruhkan. Terlilitnya tiga insan ke dalam sebuah segitiga, menyeret seseorang yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. Menciptakan sebuah kesalahan besar yang tidak berujung. Hingga ketika seorang anak lahir, siapakah yang patut dipersalahkan? Siapa yang wajib bertanggung jawab? Sang pengagung cinta atau sang korban cinta?
1. Chapter 1

GOMEN NE, ARIGATOU

 _ **Summary : Mengatasnamakan cinta, persahabatan dipertaruhkan. Terlilitnya tiga insan ke dalam sebuah segitiga, menyeret seseorang yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. Menciptakan sebuah kesalahan besar yang tidak berujung. Hingga ketika seorang anak lahir, siapakah yang patut dipersalahkan? Siapa yang wajib bertanggung jawab? Sang pengagung cinta atau sang korban cinta?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Cerita ini hanyalah karangan atau fiktif belaka, jika terjadi kesamaan cerita atau peristiwa, sesungguhnya itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan penulis.**_

 **.**

 _ **Penulis menulis cerita ini sebagai hiburan semata, tidak untuk dicontoh atau sampai mengiginkan keuntungan material. Harap tidak menjiplak karangan ini, karena ide murni milik penulis.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Mystery**

 **Pair : [Naruto U. Hinata H] Sasuke U, Haruno S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#1**

Di sebuah rumah sakit, para dokter dan perawat berlarian. Mendorong sebuah ranjang di mana seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar lima tahun berlumuran darah. Tabung oksigen dipompa, tetapi sepertinya tidak banyak membantu pernapasannya yang mulai tidak beraturan. Seorang pria berjaket kulit hitam, dengan rambut pirang berantakan, menggenggam tangannya erat. Menyalurkan kekuatan dan berbisik untuk bertahan. Anak kecil itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya mampu menatap sosok tersebut dengan setetes air mata. Hingga ketiga tubuh kecilnya masuk ke dalam ruang operasi, sosok tegap yang merupakan sang ayah pun terdiam.

Dokter kalap. Pasalnya detak jantung sang anak kecil berhenti di tengah operasi. Alat kejut jantung pun sudah berusaha membantu mengembalikan detaknya. Hingga, ketika garis lurus berbunyi di layar, sang dokter menghela napas. Sementara sosok di luar ruangan terkulai lemas setelah menerima pemberitahuan waktu kematian sang putra semata wayang.

.

Tangis sedih menghiasi pemakaman. Sang anak kecil yang merupakan cucu tunggal keluarga Namikaze itu telah dikebumikan, berdampingan dengan sebuah makam bertuliskan Namikaze Shion.

Sedangkan di sisi nisan sang anak, pria tadi terus menangis. Terisak bahkan mengelus nisan sang putra. Tampak menyedihkan, pun mengenaskan. Tidak ada yang menyangka sosok pemberani nan periang itu akan kembali berduka. Padahal, baru lima tahun ia kehilangan sosok istri tercinta. Seakan kebahagiaan selalu direnggut lagi dan lagi dari ranah hidupnya.

Luput dari semua itu, langit pun ikut bersedih. Gumpalan awan mendung mulai berkumpul di atas sana, yang dalam hitungan detik sudah menurunkan bulir dinginnya. Mengguyur sosok yang masih berduka. Para pelayat pun mulai pergi, menyisakan beberapa orang saja. Keluarga Namikaze masih berdiam diri, dua sahabat sang pria pun senantiasa menemani. Tidak ingin putranya berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, Kushina mengajak sang putra pergi. Tetapi, yang diajak seakan enggan beranjak. Ia terus menangis, meratap kasihan pada anaknya yang akan sendirian di _sana._

Sementara jauh dari mereka, seseorang bersetelan jas dan pakaian hitam berdiri sambil memegang payung hijau tua. _Hue_ nya memandang datar mereka yang tengah berduka. Tidak selang lama kemudian, ia pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah hentakan kaki menggema di sepanjang koridor kantor kepolisian. Langkah kakinya tergesa, serta tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah map cokelat yang entah apa isinya. Sorot mata bak samuderanya mengkilat tajam, pun dengan rambut pirangnya yang kusam dan berantakan. Ia mempercepat langkah, semakin cepat dan cepat. Tepat di kantor kepala polisi, pintu didobrak. Bahkan ia tidak segan melempar map itu di depan meja sang kepala polisi.

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI?"

Ia bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu, Letnan?"

Kepala polisi menjawab santai.

"Jelaskan apa ini!"

Ia semakin menuntut.

"Naruto," Panggil kepala polisi masih dengan sabar.

"Jawab aku, Ayah!"

Naruto mendesis, menahan marah.

"Duduklah! Kita bicara baik-baik."

Minato menuntun lengan Naruto, tetapi tepisan kasarlah yang ia dapat.

"Jelaskan padaku, sekarang!"

Minato menghela napas sejenak.

"Kau dipindahtugaskan."

"Maksudku, kenapa aku dipindahtugaskan? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Naruto memprotes, tidak terima.

"Kesalahan? Kurasa kau yang lebih tahu tentang itu."

Minato menyindir.

"Bertindak tanpa surat perintah, melakukan apa pun semaunya. Kau pikir, tidakkah kesalahanmu itu sudah terlalu banyak?"

Minato bertanya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi kalau ayah mengizinkanku."

Naruto mengelak, sinis.

"Mengizinkanmu dan melihatmu terus seperti ini? Tidak."

Minato menegaskan.

"Aku, harus menangkapnya," Naruto mengiba.

"Kau tidak harus. Sudah ada tim lain yang menangani kasus ini."

Minato memaparkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lakukan apa yang ingin Ayah lakukan."

Naruto beranjak pergi, tetapi, perkataan sang ayah selanjutnya menahannya.

"Ini, permintaan Ibumu."

Sontak Natuto menoleh, menatap sang ayah yang tertunduk dengan pandangan mata sayu. Dan ia tahu apa maksudnya.

.

Naruto mematung di depan gerbang rumah orang tuanya. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia berkunjung. Dengan mengeratkan resleting jaket hitamnya, pria tampan itu menekan bel. Tidak lama seorang pelayan pun membukakan pintu. Mempersilakan sang tuan muda untuk masuk.

Lagi. Naruto mematung. Kali ini, ia berada di depan kamar sang ibu. Di tangannya terdapat senampan bubur yang telah disiapkan oleh nenek Chiyo. Ia mengulurkan tangan dengan ragu, hendak memutar knop pintu, tetapi urung. Hingga sebuah suara menyapanya dari dalam. Memanggilnya, memintanya untuk masuk.

Naruto duduk di samping ranjang sang ibu. Hari ini sang ibu terlihat lebih pucat. Nenek Chiyo mengatakan, sang ibu kelelahan karena terlalu banyak beraktivitas hingga jatuh sakit. Namun, seingatnya sang ibu bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan dengan mudahnya jatuh sakit jika tidak ada penyebab intern yang mengganjal hati dan pikirannya.

"Ibu, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Naruto bertanya.

"Tentu baik, memangnya kau tidak lihat?"

Kushina pura-pura ceria.

"Kenapa ibu seperti ini?"

"Apa maksudmu? Ibu kelelahan. Kau tahu, jadwal ibu sangat-sangat padat," jawab Kushina.

"Ibu," panggil Naruto sendu.

Satu menit lengang.

Kushina yang awalnya tersenyum lebar, perlahan-lahan menarik bibirnya menjadi segaris tipis. Ia menunduk, memilin selimutnya dengan ujung jari. Melihat itu, Naruto pun meletakkan kedua tangannya pada tangan sang ibu, kemudian menggenggamnya pelan.

"Ibu hanya khawatir. Semenjak kepergian Boru, kau sering tidak pulang."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu, jangan khawatir," ucap Naruto menenangkan.

"Bagimana ibu tidak khawatir, kalau putra ibu terlalu memforsir diri? Kau bahkan mengejar penjahat itu sendiran."

"Itu, aku ..."

"Berhentilah! Ibu mohon berhenti. Kepergian Shion dan Boru sudah cukup. Jadi, ibu mohon jangan tambah bebani ibu. Ibu tidak ingin kehilanganmu," pinta Kushina nanar.

"Tapi ..."

"Ibu mohon padamu."

Kushina membungkam Naruto. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya, atau sang ibu benar-benar bisa melakukan hal nekat yang tidak pernah bisa ia bayangkan.

.

Di sebuah apartemen sederhana, Naruto tengah mengepak beberapa pakaian. Tidak banyak yang ia masukkan, hanya beberapa, pun termasuk peralatan mandi. Setelah kiranya beres, ia turun dengan sedikit tergesa menuju dapur. Memasukkan camilan dan koleksi ramennya, pun tidak lupa dengan alat pemanas.

Ponselnya berdering, ia mengangkatnya, menghimpitnya di antara pundak dan telinga.

"Halo?"

" _Uhm_. Seperti yang kau duga, aku ditendang."

Naruto berkata sembari kedua tangan memasukkan camilan-camilan favoritnya ke dalam tas.

" _Hahaha_. Aku? Apa aku terlihat frustrasi? Tidakkah ini menyenangkan? Aku bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh atletis dan otak brilianku. Kalau aku terus bekerja, kasihan para penjahat itu, mereka mau cari nafkah apa."

Guraunya garing.

Terdengar seseorang di ujung sana berteriak, membuat Naruto spontan menjauhkan benda hitam itu dari telinga. Ia tahu, orang itu pasti marah. Memilih menunggu beberapa detik, ia kembali bicara.

"Tidakkah suaramu serak terus-menerus berteriak seperti itu? Aku heran bagaimana seseorang temperamental sepertimu bisa menjadi seorang dokter."

" _Tch_! Iya-iya, kau tenang saja. Kenapa? Apa kau merindukanku? Atau kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Naruto bertanya, setengah bergurau.

"Begitukah? Kurasa kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengkhawatirkanku. Kau tahu, kondisiku yang sekarang, memungkinkanku menaruh hati padamu lagi."

Tidak lama kemudian, telepon ditutup. Naruto tersenyum kecut menatap ponsel pintarnya. Lagi-lagi orang itu, pikirnya.

.

Di lain tempat, lebih tepatnya di sebuah desa di pegunungan Iwa Gakure, para petani tengah memanen kopi. Ada yang memetik, memanggul dan menaikkan ke dalam angkutan. Tahun ini cukup banyak biji kopi yang harus dipanen. Membuat sang pemilik perkebunan harus menambahkan beberapa pekerja ekstra untuk bekerja. Biasanya, pekerja berpusat pada ibu-ibu paruh baya, tetapi kali ini, di antara mereka terdapat seorang perempuan belia.

Perempuan itu bekerja dengan cukup cekatan. Tangan mungilnya memetik biji, memasukkan ke dalam keranjang yang ia gendong di punggung. Padahal jika ditilik baik-baik, kecepatannya tidak sesuai dengan tubuhnya yang tergolong kecil. Ibu-ibu yang melihat, dibuat tersenyum dengan pekerjaannya. Tidak heran banyak orang sangat menyukainya. Seperti ketika sudah memasuk jam makan siang, ia masih bergelayut dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hinata, istirahat dulu!"

Salah seorang pekerja berteriak.

"Sebentar lagi."

Ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dengan membawa keranjang besar yang terisi penuh, ia menepi. Bergabung dengan yang lain untuk menghitung berapa kilo petikannya sambil istirahat.

" _Wuah_ , Hinata, kau rajin sekali."

Salah seorang pekerja memuji.

"Terimakasih."

Hinata tersenyum malu.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau tahu _kan_ , kalau kau adalah pekerja terbaik di sini? Bermalas-malas sedikit, Fugaku _-san_ pasti tidak akan memarahimu."

"Tidak begitu, Ayame _-san_. Fugaku _-san_ sudah terlalu baik pada keluargaku, jadi, aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya, hanya itu."

Hinata menjawab apa adanya.

"Baiklah."

Ayame mengalah. Kemudian, memasukkan sesuap nasi ke mulut dengan porsi besar.

" _Kapwan kwau kwe kwotwa_?"

Ayame bertanya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Mungkin besok."

" _Swendiriyan_?"

"Kau mau ikut?"

Ayame menelan makanannya dengan susah payah, kemudian meminum air putih dengan rakus sambil menjawab.

"Tidak tidak, udara kota itu tidak sehat."

Ayame mengelak.

"Baiklah. Mau menitip sesuatu?"

" _Uhm_. Bisa minta tolong belikan sarung tangan? Sarung tangan yang kau belikan satu tahun lalu, sudah rusak. Lihat ini, bahkan sudah berlubang."

Ayame menjulurkan sarung tanngan miliknya. Sudah kotor, berlubang pula.

Hinata mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, sang mandor memanggil nama Hinata. Perempuan itu maju untuk mengambil upah. _Amethyst_ nya berbinar, tatkala lima ratus yen berada di tangannya. Ia membungkuk beberapa kali, mengucap terimakasih hingga topi capingnya melorot. Sang mandor yang sudah hapal betul dengan kebiasaan Hinata, hanya manggut-manggut menyuruhnya segera pergi.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Hinata tersenyum ria. Sesekali bibir mungilnya bersenandung melantunkan lagu kesukaannya. Mungkin, malam ini ia akan membuat makanan enak, pikirnya. Jadi, ia putuskan untuk mampir ke toko sebentar.

Sesampainya di toko daging, ia segera berteriak. Memanggil sang pemilik untuk membungkuskannya seperempat daging sapi. Danzo yang sedang tertidur, hampir terjungkal mendengar lengkingan suaranya. Dengan sedikit menggerutu, ia membungkuskan daging pesanan Hinata. Tentunya dengan sedikit memarahi, menasihatinya agar tidak berteriak di saat orang tidur. Yang dimarahi pun hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa. Ia jadi mengerti kenapa Himawari suka mengganggunya.

"Katakan juga pada Hima untuk tidak berteriak. Telingaku bisa tuli mendengarnya."

Danzo menggerutu. Wajah keriputnya semakin tertekuk.

Sementara itu, di jalan raya, sepasang siswa siswi taman kanak-kanak tengah berjalan riang. Yang perempuan memiliki rambut indigo pendek, dan yang laki-laki memiliki rambut pirang pucat dikucir satu. Tangan mereka bertautan, bibir mereka melantunkan lagu _twinkle-twinkle little star._ Mereka berhenti di depan lampu merah, menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala. Sebenarnya, kalau langsung menyeberang tidak masalah, karena jalanan memang tidak pernah ramai. Tetapi, menurut pesan ibu Hima, melanggar lalu lintas itu tidak baik, bisa dipenjarakan dan mereka tidak mau dipenjarakan.

Keduanya kembali berjalan. Ketika sampai di persimpangan desa, sang anak laki-laki yang bernama Inojin itu memisahkan diri.

"Hima- _chan_ , sampai bertemu besok."

Inojin berteriak.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Inojin- _kun_."

Himawari melambai ria.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Bibi Ino, Paman Sai dan Kakek Danzo, ya?"

" _Uhm_. Hati-hati di jalan."

.

"Aku pulang."

Himawari melepaskan sepatu, meletakkannya ke dalam rak. Baru saja menginjakkan kaki di dalam rumah, bau sedap menyapa indera penciumnya. Dengan tergesa, ia menelusuri dari mana bau sedap itu berasal. Ketika ia menemukan sang ibu tengah membumbui daging, ia mendekat. Dipeluknya kaki sang ibu girang. Hinata berjengit, sadar kalau itu adalah putrinya, ia tersenyum. Meminta Himawari mencuci tangan dan berganti pakaian.

Setelah melaksanakan perintah sang ibu, Himawari kembali ke dapur, mengintip. Menimbang apakah ia akan masuk atau tidak. Karena ia tahu, ini bukan jam makan siang lagi, makan malam masih cukup lama. Bermain sebentar tidak ada salahnya, pikirnya. Dan ia pun pergi, tentu setelah berteriak meminta izin. Di dalam, Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

Himawari berjalan-jalan di jalanan desa. Langkah kecilnya sesekali berjingkat, mata _saphire_ nya memandang sekeliling dengan pandangan takjub. Seakan ia memang tidak pernah melihatnya. Sepanjang jalan, setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya, menyapa. Sedikit mencubit pipi gembilnya yang cukup menggemaskan. Harinya menjadi menyenangkan. Terlebih ketika ia diminta bergabung oleh bibi-bibi yang tengah mengikat sayuran untuk dijual ke pasar.

.

Di sebuah bar mewah di Distrik Konoha, alunan musik jaz mengalun merdu. Menggiring suaranya pada telinga para pengunjung. Dengan ditemani seteguk minuman beralkohol, orang-orang mulai terlena. Tempat tersebut memang cocok untuk menghilangkan penat. Seperti yang dilakukan salah satu detektif pirang ini. Sudah kesekian teguk ia minum, tetapi rasa penatnya bahkan tidak hilang dan ia tidak mabuk sedikit pun. Matanya benar-benar masih terbuka lebar. Berbeda dengan rekan di sampingnya yang mungkin sudah setengah sadar. Lihatlah, bahkan wajahnya sudah memerah. Naruto mendengus. Pasalnya, ia yang minta ditemani, bukan menemani.

"Teler, _eh_?"

Naruto mencibir.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Shikamaru menjawab ketus.

"Kurasa belum."

Naruto menanggapi, santai.

" _Tch_. Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Kau memintaku minum dulu, tapi setelah banyak botol yang kita habiskan, kau bahkan tidak bicara."

Shikamaru menggerutu. Waktunya terbuang percuma.

"Aku dipindahtugaskan."

Naruto bercerita.

"Itu rahasia umum."

Shikamaru menanggapi seenaknya.

"Maksudnya, aku akan berangkat besok."

Naruto menjelaskan.

" _Oh_ ..."

"TUNGGU! Katakan sekali lagi! Kau bilang apa?"

Mata Shikamau melebar.

"Aku bilang, aku menyetujui surat perintah itu."

Naruto menjawab datar.

Shikamaru menepuk pundak Naruto kasar, membuat sang empunya sedikit mendelik tak suka. Ayolah, ia tidak sedang bercanda saat ini, reaksi Shikamaru berlebihan.

"Katakan kalau kau sedang gila. Naruto yang kukenal tidak akan mau menerima perintah dengan baik-baik."

Shikamaru bergidik ngeri.

"Kau mengatakan aku bukan orang baik, begitu?"

Naruto tersinggung.

"Bukan. _Aish_! Kau ini! Maksudku, apa yang membuatmu menerima perintah itu?"

Shikamaru penasaran.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Terbukti dengan Shikamaru yang mendengus, menghela napas lelah. Ia tidak ingin ikut campur lagi, pikirnya. Selama satu tahun belakangan, ia sudah cukup diikuticampurkan. Jadi, kali ini ia akan memilih menelan kembali keingintahuannya.

Ya. Dan harusnya begitu, kalau tidak si pirang membuka kembali suaranya. Membuat rasa penasaran yang sudah tertidur dalam dirinya, bangkit. _Oh_ , sahabatnya satu ini pandai sekali mengusiknya.

"Tadi dia menelepon," ungkap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Lalu?"

"Dia mengkhawatirkanku."

"Dan kau mengharapkannya?"

Shikamaru tersenyum, mengejek.

"Tidak akan pernah, setelah apa yang dia perbuat padaku."

Naruto menjawab tegas.

"Kau masih membencinya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membencinya seberapa kali pun aku mencoba. Hanya, tiba-tiba saja rasanya aneh. Semenjak kepergian Boru, dia lebih sering menelepon, meminta bertemu dan semacamnya."

Cerita Naruto.

"Dia juga sahabatmu, asal kau ingat. Tidak ada di dunia ini sahabat yang tidak mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya."

Shikamaru berujar bijak.

"Saranku, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Maksudku, apa yang bergejolak di hatimu tentangnya. Kau sudah cukup tua untuk kuajarkan tentang cinta, kau tahu?"

Shikamaru menimpali lebih lanjut.

"Aku mencintai Shion," kata Naruto sendu.

"Dan katakan itu di kuburannya, bukan padaku."

Shikamaru menjawab sarkatis.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum, menuangkan kembali minuman, ia kembali meneguknya. Sepertinya sudah waktunya pulang. Perjalanan Konoha ke Iwa tidak dekat. Butuh waktu sekurang-kurangnya delapan jam, itu pun kalau lalu lintas lengang.

.

Di kediaman sederhana Hyuuga, Hinata menghidangkan beberapa hidangan yang terbuat dari daging sapi. Aromanya yang sedap menggelitik perut siapa pun yang ada. Tak terkecuali kedua Hyuuga lain yang duduk di meja sederhana itu. Mata _sapphire_ Himawari berbinar, tangan mungilnya sudah tak sabar ingin segera mencomot makanan nikmat itu. Sementara sang kakek hanya diam di tempat, menunggu Hinata duduk untuk bisa memulai makan.

"Peraturan Hyuuga nomor empat, dahulukan yang lebih tua, aku ingat itu."

Himawari berkata, membalas tatapan sang ibu.

Ketiganya makan dengan Hiashi yang memimpin doa, dan mulai mengambil makanan, diikuti Hinata, terakhir Himawari. Gadis kecil itu begitu semangat tatkala melihat sepotong daging sapi sudah berada di atas sendoknya. Ia makan dengan lahap, bahkan tak segan untuk tambah. Perut kecilnya ternyata bermuatan cukup besar dibanding tubuhnya.

Kini, Hinata tengah membereskan peralatan makan dibantu putri kecilnya. Di mana ia yang mencuci, Himawari yang meletakkan kembali pada rak.

"Ibu akan pergi ke kota besok dan berangkat pagi-pagi. Bento Hima nanti ibu siapkan. Untuk makan siangnya, tinggal menghangatkan. Ingat, pulang sekolah langsung pulang. Kalau mau bermain, jangan terlalu jauh. Kalau pulang terlambat, minta paman Kiba atau Shino untuk mengantar," pesan Hinata.

" _Uhm_."

Hima mengangguk paham.

.

Besoknya, pagi-pagi buta Hinata sudah bangun. Setelah membuat sarapan, makan siang dan bento untuk Hima, ia bergegas. Perjalanan ke kota cukup lama. Beruntunglah, ia bisa naik bus pertama, mengingat bus kedua akan datang dua jam kemudian.

Sementara di apartemennya, Naruto tengah memasukkan koper ke bagasi. Telinga dan pundaknya lagi-lagi mengapit benda hitam yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan celotehan-celotehan nyaring. Sang ibu berpesan ini itu. Padahal ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk pergi seorang diri.

"Iya, Bu. Iya, aku berangkat dulu."

Naruto mengakhiri percakapan.

.

 **09:00 AM**

Bandara Internasional Konoha. Seorang pria tengah mendorong koper hitam. Wajah tampan dan rambut _raven_ nya yang menantang gravitasi membuatnya ditatap berpuluh-puluh pasang mata. Bahkan, petugas kebersihan tak luput dari rasa penasaran.

Ditatapnya _wallpaper_ ponselnya yang menampilkan foto seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda, tengah tersenyum. _Ah,_ sudah lima tahun sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya. Kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya kalau bertemu dengannya? Mungkin ia akan menemuinya nanti, setelah bertemu sahabat pirangnya. Pasti pemuda itu sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, pikirnya.

BEEP BEEP

" _Oh, Aniki._ Aku sudah sampai."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

" _Oh_ ," jawabnya mengakhiri pembicaraan sambil menyetop taksi.

"Pak, kepolisian Konoha."

.

"Maaf?"

Sasuke mengernyit, tidak percaya.

"Aku bilang dia dipindahtugaskan. Pagi ini berangkat."

Shikamaru menjawab malas.

Tertegunlah Sasuke. Pasalnya, sahabat pirangnya bukanlah tipikal penurut hingga mau dipindahtugaskan begitu saja. Tetapi, ketika bertanya apa alasannya Shikamaru hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Di luar Kantor Kepolisian Konoha, Sasuke mengirim sebuah pesan.

 _From : Sasuke_

 _To : Naruto_

 _Kalau baca pesanku, segera telepon balik._

Sementara di perjalanan ke desa, Naruto memutar berita di televisi mobil, cukup keras. Jadi, ketika ponselnya memunculkan notifikasi pesan, ia mengabaikannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, bus yang ditumpangi Hinata berselisih jalan dengannya.

.

Matahari sudah meninggi. Lalu lintas cukup lengang dikarenakan jam sibuk sudah terlewat. Bus yang Hinata tumpangi berhenti di pemberhentian terakhir. Tidak perlu naik kendaraan lagi, Hinata pun jalan kaki menuju rumah sakit Konoha yang letaknya 500 meter dari tempatnya sekarang. Tidak lupa ia mengimpit tas jinjingnya, karena kota rawan akan kejahatan.

rumah sakit Konoha. Setelah bertanya pada resepsionis jadwal dokter Haruno, Hinata diizinkan menunggu di ruang tunggu. Ia duduk di salah satu deretan kursi. Tersenyum sejenak pada seseorang di samping kanan kirinya, kemudian beralih pada televisi yang kebetulan tengah memberitakan kesuksesan Uchiha Factory di kacah mancanegara. Wajah sang direktur pengembangan dan perencanaan terpampang jelas di layar 21" itu, tengah tersenyum samar, mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata. Seketika senyum di wajah Hinata memudar. Bahkan, kalimat sang direktur di televisi tidak bisa didengarnya. Hingga tanpa sadar, genggaman pada tas selempangnya mengencang.

Ruang dokter Haruno. Sang dokter menghela napas lelah. Pasalnya, sudah kesekian kali ia menanyakan hal serupa pada seseorang di depannya, tetapi, tidak ada satu pun kata terucap. Yang ada ekspresi orang itu malah semakin dingin, tidak terbaca. Sejak kali pertama bertemu dengannya, ini sudah kali kedua Sakura mendapatinya seperti itu. Padahal, tadi waktu masuk ke ruangannya, ia tidak seperti itu. Apakah waktu tunggu lima menit di ruangannya sanggup mengubahnya demikian? Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

Sakura bertanya entah yang berapa kali.

"Hinata?"

TOK ... TOK

Sakura mengetuk mejanya pelan, Hinata berjengit berlebihan. Namun itu membuktikan bahwasanya kini hati dan pikirannya sudah kembali.

" _Eh_? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Hinata bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tanya untuk apa kau kemari?"

Sakura tersenyum.

" _Etto_ , maafkan aku. Aku hanya ..."

Hinata terbata.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang katakan, untuk apa kau kemari? Apa kau ingin berlibur di sini? Dengan senang hati aku akan merekomendasikan tempat yang bagus untukmu."

Sakura berkata ceria.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Aku hanya ... ini."

Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat.

" _Hah_? Jangan bilang kau ingin memberikannya padaku."

Sakura menebak, Hinata mengangguk.

"Hinata, dengar. Aku, tidak memaksamu membayar secepatnya, tidak. Aku tahu kebutuhanmu dan Himawari banyak. Aku tidak ingin membebanimu. Bukankah baru dua bulan lalu kau membayarnya?"

"Tapi, aku tidak enak. Aku merasa sudah terlalu lama mengulur waktu. Juga, kebutuhanku dan Hima tercukupi, tenang saja. Ini uang yang sengaja kutabung untuk membayar hutangku padamu."

Hinata berkata jujur.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Sakura mengalah.

" _Oh_ ya, apa kau langsung ingin pulang?"

Sakura bertanya, wajahnya berbinar.

"Aku akan mampir sebentar untuk membeli titipan."

"Aku ikut. Jadwalku sudah selesai hari ini."

Sakura memutuskan sepihak. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum.

Keduanya keluar dari rumah sakit. Memilih berjalan kaki daripada naik mobil, Sakura berdalih hemat bahan bakar, padahal ia hanya tidak ingin Hinata merasa minder di dekatnya. Memiliki teman sepertinya bisa dibilang cukup beruntung, karena kebanyakan dari perempuan seusianya akan lebih senang menghabiskan waktu pergi ke salon, atau _shopping_ barang bermerek.

Hinata singgah di depan seorang pedagang kaki lima. Pedagang itu adalah seorang nenek yang berjualan sarung tangan, kaos kaki berbagai jenis dan ukuran. Sesuai pesanan Ayame, ia memilih sarung tangan yang lebih tebal. Berhubung harganya cukup terjangkau, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membeli dua buah. Hitung-hitung berterima kasih karena selama ini ia sudah sering menyusahkannya.

Setelah membeli pesanan tersebut, Sakura menyeret Hinata ke tempat aksesoris. Awalnya sang teman menolak, karena menurutnya barang seperti itu tidak penting terutama bagi dirinya yang notebene adalah seorang petani. Tetapi, dengan bujukan dan rayuan mautnya, Sakura berhasil menyeret Hinata.

Sakura memilih-milih jepit dengan jari jemari lentiknya. Seolah memilih berlian di antara barang imitasi. Sudah lima menit berlalu, tetapi ia tidak menemukan satupun yang menurutnya cocok. Hinata menghela napas. Di matanya, semuanya bagus, juga mahal harganya, padahal hanya barang kaki lima. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa tingginya harga yang di dalam toko.

"Hinata, coba ini," kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

" _Eh_?"

" _Wuah_. Cantik. Kau cantik memakainya."

Sakura memuji, mengacungkan kedua jempol.

"Nenek, aku beli ini dan yang ini."

Sakura berkata, mengulurkan beberapa lembar uang pada sang nenek.

"Ini untukmu dan yang ini untuk Hima," kata Sakura setelah mendapat kembalian.

"Untukku? Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Hinata menggoyangkan kedua tangannya, menolak.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku sengaja memilihnya lama, hanya untukmu. Ayolah Hinata, tidak bisakah kau menerima kebaikanku? Jarang-jarang kita bertemu, dan kini kau menolakku. Padahal seingatku aku tidak pernah menolak kehadiranmu di jam-jam sibukku."

Rengek Sakura.

"Sakura, kau sudah terlalu baik padaku. Aku takut tidak bisa membalasnya."

Hinata menjawab sendu.

"Kata siapa kau tidak bisa membalasnya? Suatu saat nanti, kutagih bayarannya. Tenang saja, bukan dalam bentuk uang _kok_."

Sakura mengedip ceria.

"Kau tidak bermaksud yang tidak-tidak _kan_?"

Mata Hinata menyipit.

" _Eh_? Mukaku terlihat begitukah?"

Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangan ke wajah, mengundang gelak tawa Hinata.

Perempuan manis itu menerimanya.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali menyusuri trotoar. Membeli beberapa camilan, juga minuman. Keduanya saling tersenyum, sesekali Hinata tertawa menanggapi celoteh berlebihan Sakura.

"Kau tahu, dia bilang kenapa aku bisa jadi dokter dengan temperamenku. Dia tidak tahu, kalau aku ini dihormati di rumah sakit."

Sakura mengaduk.

"Dia hanya bercanda," Hinata tertawa renyah.

"Aku yakin dia tidak bercanda, karena dia sering mengatakannya. Dia sengaja, sengaja, Hinata."

Sakura menggebu-gebu.

"Begitukah?"

"Kau ini. Tidak ada reaksi lainkah?"

"Haruskah aku tertawa?"

"Tidak, kau tidak harus."

Mereka kembali tertawa.

Tidak terasa, sudah dua jam mereka berjalan-jalan, kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Saatnya Hinata untuk pulang. Perempuan itu pamit dengan sekali lagi berterima kasih pada sang teman. Sakura yang tidak tega, akhirnya memutuskan memanggil taksi untuknya. Meski lagi-lagi menolak, dengan sikap keras kepala dan super ngototnya Hinata pun mengalah.

Keduanya kini berdiri berdampingan. Menunggu taksi pesanan datang sambil menikmati semilir angin musim panas. Jika dihitung, sudah satu tahun lebih Hinata mengenal Sakura. Dalam kurun waktu itu, ia jadi semakin dekat dengannya. Mereka berbagi cerita dengan batasan masing-masing. Seperti Sakura tahu Himawari lahir tanpa seorang ayah.

Hinata melamun, menilik balik ke belakang. Apa saja yang sudah dilaluinya hingga ia bisa berdiri di sini. Namun, lamunan itu tak berlangsung lama karena dering ponsel Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Halo."

"Aku? Kenapa? Kau bisa merindukanku juga?"

Sakura bertanya pada seseorang di ujung telepon, nadanya sinis.

" _Tch_ , Aku sedang sibuk. Ada banyak jadwal hari ini."

Sakura berdalih.

"Berisik? Yang benar saja. Ada televisi juga di rumah sakit, kau tahu?"

"Restoran? Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura tiba-tiba bengong.

Sambungan telepon diputus. Sakura mengedip beberapa kali, ketika ia sadar, ia pun berteriak. Memaki sang penelepon yang Hinata tebak adalah kekasihnya. Hubungan Sakura dan kekasihnya memang kurang baik dikarenakan jarak. Sudah lima tahun katanya ia tidak dikunjungi. Menelepon atau mengirim _email_ saja jarang. Bahkan temannya itu tidak menyebutkan namanya, atau memajang foto sang kekasih di ruangan atau ponselnya. Berlebihan.

"Kau tahu, Hinata, dia manusia teraneh yang pernah kutemui."

Sakura mengadu.

"Tapi, kau mencintainya _kan_?"

"Aku? Sedikit. Dia yang lebih mencintaiku."

Sakura menjawab penuh percaya diri.

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi. Ia tahu, dalam benak Sakura pasti ada rasa senang tersendiri yang sulit ia terjemahkan dalam kata-kata.

.

Di sebuah jalanan yang sepi, Naruto menepikan mobil. Matanya sibuk meneliti alamat yang tertera di surat perintah pemindahan tugasnya. Seharusnya sudah tiga jam lalu ia sampai, tetapi rasanya ia berputar-putar saja. Tidak ada kantor polisi terdekat di sini, pikirnya.

Ia pun memutuskan melajukan kembali mobilnya, tetapi baru beberapa meter melaju, tiba-tiba mobilnya berhenti. Naruto kalap, _sapphire_ nya menatap monitor, barulah ia sadar kalau bensinnya habis. Dipukulnya dasbor mobil dengan keras hingga lampu mobilnya berkedip, klaksonnya berbunyi nyaring.

BRAKH

Suara gebrakan kembali terdengar, kali ini bukan karena pukulan. Melainkan daun pintu yang ia tutup dengan keras. Dihubunginya sang teman yang terdapat di daftar cepatnya.

"Shikamaru. Apa-apaan ini? Ini pasti salah alamat. Tidak ada kantor polisi terdekat. Jangankan kantor polisi, desa saja tidak ada!"

Naruto berteriak.

"Kau bercanda?"

TUT TUT

Sambungan terputus. Naruto melirik ponsel pintarnya, dadanya bergemuruh melihat tulisan "tidak ada layanan" _._

Ia menghela napas, ini yang kesekian kali. Sejak tadi ia menunggu bus atau kendaraan lewat, tetapi yang ada hanyalah _losbak_ pengangkut ternak atau sayuran. Dilihat ke mana mereka berbelok, sepertinya masih cukup jauh. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa, Naruto mengangkut barang bawaannya, mau tidak mau, ia harus berjalan kaki.

Sepanjang jalan, ia mengamati sekitar. Hijau dan asri, khas pedesaan. Pepohonannya rindang, menghalangi mata untuk melihat hamparan sawah bertingkat di baliknya. Naruto menajamkan mata, jauh di sana ada pemukiman. Ia tersenyum kecut menyadarinya. Butuh sekurang-kurangnya satu jam lagi untuk bisa sampai dengan berjalan kaki.

Menyusuri jalan, ia merasa cukup familier dengan pemandangan sekitar. Yosuga, seingatnya keluarga Uchiha tinggal di daerah sini.

.

Akhirnya ia sampai di jalan masuk desa yang terdapat sebuah gapura. Jalannya cukup sempit jika dilalui dua mobil. Medannya pun tidak terlalu rata. Butuh setidaknya pengalaman untuk bisa melaluinya. Naruto mengernyit. Ia membaca lagi alamat di surat dan mencocokkannya dengan papan visual di sana, hasilnya cocok. Dilihatnya lagi jalan itu, dan di ujung sana samar-samar ia bisa membaca tulisan "Polsek Yosuga, Iwa" _._

"Permisi," Naruto membuka pintu polsek kecil tersebut.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak mencuri!"

"Jelas-jelas aku menemukan bulu ayamku di rumahmu! Juga, ada daging ayam di pancimu!"

" _Hei_ , Bung, aku membelinya. Beli! Aku punya uang, untuk apa mencuri ayammu?"

"Jelas-jelas kau ingin ayamku minggu lalu, karena ayamku gemuk-gemuk."

"Tuduhanmu tidak mendasar. Jangan mentang-mentang aku mengatakannya, lalu aku yang mencurinya."

"Kiba, Shino, tenanglah. Ini tidak akan selesai kalau kalian terus saling menuduh. Bisakah kalian ceritakan aku kronologisnya?" Pinta Sai sesabar mungkin.

"Dia mencuri ayamku!"

Kiba menuding Shino dengan jari telunjuk. Kukunya hitam kotor, terkena tanah.

"Aku tidak mencurinya!"

"Kau merebusnya!"

"Aku tidak merebusnya!"

"Kau mengkhianatiku!"

"Aku tidak mengkhianatimu!"

Terjadilah aksi jambak-jambakan antara kedua laki-laki itu. Kegaduhan tidak terelakkan lagi. Keduanya berguling kesana-kemari, Sai kalang kabut. Ia berusaha memisahkan mereka, tetapi, pipinya kena baku hantam. Kesal, akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam perkelahian itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Naruto bergumam tidak percaya.

KRIETT

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Seorang anak kecil mengulangi perkataan Naruto.

"Inojin- _kun_ , tunggu aku!"

Hima berteriak dari luar.

Himawari berlari menuju pintu tempat Inojin berdiri, tetapi naas, tepat beberapa meter dari pintu, ia tersandung hingga tubuhnya terjerembab menimpa Inojin. Sedangkan ayam yang sedari tadi berada didekapannya, loncat. Ayam jago itu mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang ke dalam kantor kepolisian.

BRUKH

KEOKK

KEOKK

" _Hah_?"

Naruto ternganga.

" _Ittai_ , kau menindihku, Hima- _chan_."

Inojin mengeluh.

" _Ah_ , maaf-maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

Himawari bangkit membantu Inojin berdiri, gadis kecil itu membersihkan celana pendek Inojin yang terkena debu, mengabaikan celana miliknya yang juga kotor.

Baru beberapa saat,

"Inojin- _kun_ , ayamnya!"

Pekik Hima nyaring sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ayam yang mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya ke sana-kemari.

Seketika Naruto menoleh, dilihatnya seorang anak kecil berambut indigo pendek. Anak itu berlari menuju ketiga pria yang tengah bergulat. Padahal, apa yang dituju si anak bukanlah itu, melainkan si ayam jago yang sudah bertengger manis di dekat meja, di mana ketiga orang itu bergulat.

Himawari mengendap-ngendap ingin menangkap si ayam jago, ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan kepalan tangan yang melayang padanya. Naruto bergerak cepat, ditariknya Himawari tepat sebelum kepalan tangan itu mengenainya.

HUP

Mata _sapphire_ Himawari terbelalak. Ia cukup terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba itu. Belum sempat bibirnya mengeluarkan satu kata, suara keras pun menyentaknya.

"KALIAN SEMUA! BERHENTI!"

Naruto berteriak nyaring, seketika perkelahian itu terhenti.

"Kalian tidak tahu, kalau ulah kalian itu bisa membahayakan orang lain? Apa kalian tidak melihat ada anak kecil di sini?"

Naruto bertanya nyalang.

" _Eh_? Hima- _chan_?"

Kiba melongo.

"Paman Kiba?"

Himawari bengong.

Ketiga orang itu memisahkan diri. Terutama Sai, ia cukup salah tingkah mendapati anaknya menatapnya malas.

" _Ehem_ , Hima, ada apa kau kemari?"

Sai bertanya kemudian.

"Aku menemukan ayam jago itu di belakang pekarangan paman Chouji, mengejar betina. Namun betinanya lari entah ke mana, jadi aku membawanya ke sini. Kupikir, ayamnya tidak tahu jalan pulang."

Himawari berujar polos.

"Dan Paman, bisa minta tolong lepaskan aku?"

Pinta Himawari pada Naruto.

" _Uh_ , maaf."

Dan di sinilah perkara utamanya. Bukan Shino yang mencuri ayam Kiba, melainkan ayam Kibalah yang berlari mengejar betina hingga bulunya terjatuh di pekarangan Shino. Pria penyuka anjing itu diharuskan meminta maaf, menulis surat pernyataan menyesal karena menuduh yang tidak-tidak. Masalah selesai dengan jalan damai. Kedua pria itu undur diri dari Kantor Polisi, tentu dengan membungkuk berkali-kali pada Sai dan semua orang di sana.

Himawari ikut undur diri, anak itu membungkuk pada Sai juga Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dengan kesopanan anak itu, tetapi ketika _sapphire_ nya bersirobok dengan _sapphire_ Himawari, ia membeku.

Diamatinya Himawari hingga gadis kecil itu hilang di balik pintu bersama dengan anak berambut pirang. Kakinya beranjak, ingin mengejar anak itu, tetapi sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Naruto berpaling, menatap Sai dengan pandangan bingung dan bertanya.

.

Ushio Resto. Sebuah Restoran yang dinaungi Uchiha Factory, di mana pemiliknya adalah Uchiha Shisui. Malam ini, Sasuke mengenakan kemeja abu-abu bergaris dengan celana bahan hitam. Sengaja memesan meja di sudut agar tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku menu sambil sesekali melirik ke arah pintu.

Sudah satu jam ia menunggu, tetapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Ia menunduk, mengetik sebuah pesan singkat pada sang kekasih tetapi belum sempat menekan tombol _send,_ seseorang mengetuk mejanya, dua kali.

TOK ... TOK

"Lama menunggu, Tuan Uchiha?"

Sakura menyapa dingin.

Sasuke mendongak, sebuah senyum manis terkesan dingin menyapanya. Ia tahu betul sang kekasih tengah mengejeknya.

"Kau terlambat."

Sasuke berkata datar.

"Perempuan butuh waktu lama untuk merias diri."

Sakura berdalih.

"Kurasa dipoles seperti apa pun tidak akan ada yang berubah, bukan begitu?"

"Kau ini!"

Sakura hampir mencolok kedua mata hitam Sasuke.

"Inikah sikapmu setelah lama tidak bertemu?"

Sasuke bertanya.

"Bukan. Aku ingin sekali memukulmu dan menggunduli rambut ayammu itu."

Sakura geram, mengundang tawa renyah Sasuke.

"Kalau kau ingin punya tunangan botak, silakan," jawab Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura memerah.

"Kapan kau sampai? Kenapa tidak mengabariku? Juga, apa-apaan yang tadi? Kau bertanya aku di mana, padahal jelas-jelas kau mengunjungi rumah sakit."

"Aku hanya memastikan saja."

"Aku keluar dengan temanku."

Sakura memaparkan, ia tidak ingin Sasuke salah paham.

"Aku heran, siapa yang mau berteman dengan gadis temperamental sepertimu."

Sasuke mengejek.

Satu cubitan manis dihadiahkan Sakura di lengan.

Dan malam itu, pasangan kekasih itu hanyut dalam makan malam romantis. Berbagi rindu, kasih sayang, dan memperbaiki jarak yang mulai terkikis selama lima tahun ini, tanpa tahu badai yang akan menerpa mereka di kemudian hari. Yang jelas malam ini hanya ada tawa canda, serta mereka bahagia.

.

Malamnya, Hinata tiba di halte Yosuga pada pukul sembilan. Lebih cepat satu jam karena ia naik taksi. Untung ia selalu membawa senter di tas jinjingnya, jadi ketika malam seperti ini ia tidak perlu merasa takut.

Sai tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sesekali melirik kesal pada atasan barunya yang mengekor di belakang. Padahal jelas-jelas ia sudah bilang tidak bisa menampungnya, tapi pria pirang itu sepertinya bebal, mengira dirinya berbohong. Hingga ketika ia berbalik di tikungan, suara bariton menghentikannya.

"Kau yakin tidak ada Hotel di sini?"

Naruto bertanya.

"Seingatku aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali."

Sai menjawab.

"Kau tega meninggalkanku? Setidaknya berikan kunci kantor agar aku bisa tidur di sana."

Naruto berkata, nadanya menuntut.

"Dilarang tidur di kantor, itulah aturannya."

Sai menegaskan.

"Lalu, kau menyuruhku untuk tidur disini, begitu?"

Naruto tidak percaya.

"Bukankah sudah kusuruh kau pergi ke rumah tetua desa? Dari sini lurus terus, kau akan menemukan banyak rumah di sana. Cari rumah dengan tulisan Hyuuga."

Sai menjelaskan.

"Aku heran, bagaimana mungkin ada polisi dengan tingkat kepedulian di bawah rata-rata sepertimu."

Naruto mencibir.

"Baiklah, aku antar."

Sai menjawab cepat-cepat.

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Sai mengantar Naruto kerumah tetua desa. Sepanjang perjalanan dan semakin masuk ke dalam, Naruto merasa aneh. Meski gelap, samar-samar ia bisa mengingat bahwa tempat yang ia lewati ini tidak asing. Dulu ia pernah melaluinya bersama seseorang, seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa kini sudah berada di depan gerbang kediaman sederhana Hyuuga.

Sai mengajaknya masuk, tetapi entah kenapa langkah kakinya terasa berat. Sai harus bersusah payah menyeretnya. Ia tahu selera orang kota, senyumnya kecut.

"Permisi, Hiashi- _san_."

KRIETT

"Ada apa malam-malam begini? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Hiashi bertanya, membukakan pintu.

" _Ano_ , ada seseorang yang dipindahtugaskan di Polsek Yosuga. Namikaze- _san_ , perkenalkan dirimu."

"Salam kenal, nama saya Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto ber _ojigi_.

"Dia butuh tempat tinggal. Bisakah sementara waktu dia tinggal di sini? Istriku pasti akan sangat marah kalau aku membawa orang asing ke rumah."

Sai berujar sopan.

"Dia berubah?"

Naruto bertanya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Hiashi mengiyakan.

Sai undur diri, dan saat itu juga Hiashi mempersilakan Naruto untuk masuk. Bahkan tetua Hyuuga itu membuatkan teh untuknya. Naruto duduk di meja pendek dengan canggung. Selama menunggu Hiashi, ia mengamati ruangan kecil itu. Tidak ada foto atau lukisan, yang ada hanyalah sebuah katana yang dipajang apik di dinding. Dan ini juga bukan pemandangan asing baginya. Seingatnya ia pernah melihatnya, tapi ia lupa kapan.

Aroma terapi lavender dari lilin yang dibakar di ujung sana, juga tidak asing. Ia pernah berkunjung ke sini.

Otaknya terus mengingat ke belakang. Tentang kapan ia berkunjung dan untuk apa, tetapi belum sempat ia mengulik ingatannya, sebuah suara nyaring lagi-lagi menyentaknya.

"Kakek, apa ibu belum pulang?"

Seorang anak perempuan berteriak nyaring, keluar dari ruangan sebelah.

" _Eh_? Paman yang tadi?"

Himawari terkejut.

Naruto sadar, ia menoleh ke asal suara. Lagi-lagi _sapphire_ itu, ia membeku. Napasnya serasa direnggut begitu saja dari paru-paru. _Sapphire_ bertemu _sapphire_ , keduanya serupa dan sama. Tidak ada celah sedikit pun dari kedua mata itu. Mereka akan terus seperti itu kalau tidak ada suara Hiashi yang membuyarkan fokus Himawari.

"Ibumu belum pulang."

Hiashi meletakkan teh ke meja.

" _Eh_? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Himawari ikut duduk.

"Tenanglah, mungkin ia masih di jalan."

Sementara Naruto, pandangan matanya tak lepas dari Himawari. _Sapphire_ Himawari itu adalah mata khas seorang Namikaze.

"Hima, perkenalkan dirimu."

Hiashi berkata.

" _Uhm_ , namaku Hyuuga Himawari, salam kenal, Paman."

Himawari mengulurkan tangan, tersenyum riang.

TES

Setetes cairan lolos dari mata Naruto, cukup membuat Hiashi memandangnya bingung. Pasalnya ini kali pertama mereka bertemu dengan Naruto, tapi pandangan mata pria itu ke cucunya seperti seorang ayah yang sarat akan merindu. Hiashi mengernyit.

"Aku pulang."

"Ibu!"

Himawari memekik girang.

"Ibu?" gumam Naruto mengikuti arah Himawari pergi.

Gadis kecil itu beranjak membukakan pintu, menerjang seseorang yang ia panggil ibu.

Seseorang itu tersenyum manis. Rambut indigo panjangnya berkilau di bawah cahaya temaram. Senyum yang meneduhkan di bawah malam yang dingin. Naruto membeku melihatnya. Wajahnya menegang diikuti tubuhnya yang bergetar. Ia mengenal perempuan itu. Perempuan dengan rambut indigo berkulit putih itu, adalah Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata.

" _Tidak mungkin."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

 _Hai,_ reader-reader setia Nao, apa kabar?

Ini adalah cerita kedua Nao di Naruto. Cukup mainstream, memang. Tetapi, ada beberapa polesan, jika kalian jeli. Biasanya, genre seperti ini penuh akan kemewahan sang tokoh pria yang bisa berbuat sesukanya. Maka, di sini Nao menyajikan semuanya dalam kesederhanaan. Berlatar belakang pedesaan.

Banyak sekali misteri di sini. Dan temukan secara perlahan.

Ini kali pertama Nao membuat cerita bergenre "Family", mohon bantuannya jika masih kurang kena. Perlahan-lahan akan diperbaiki.

Sekedar informasi, cerita ini tidak bisa _update_ cepat. Karena "I'm Not The Doll Princess" belum tamat.

Terima kasih.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


	2. Chapter 2

GOMEN NE, ARIGATOU

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Cerita ini hanyalah karangan atau fiktif belaka, jika terjadi kesamaan cerita atau peristiwa, sesungguhnya itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan penulis.**_

 **.**

 _ **Penulis menulis cerita ini sebagai hiburan semata, tidak untuk dicontoh atau sampai mengiginkan keuntungan material. Harap tidak menjiplak karangan ini, karena ide murni milik penulis.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Mystery**

 **Pair : [Naruto U. Hinata H] Sasuke U, Haruno S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#2**

"Hima, perkenalkan dirimu."

Hiashi berkata.

" _Uhm_ , namaku Hyuuga Himawari, salam kenal, Paman."

Himawari mengulurkan tangan, tersenyum riang.

 **Tes ...**

Setetes cairan lolos dari mata Naruto, cukup membuat Hiashi memandangnya bingung. Pasalnya ini kali pertama mereka bertemu dengan Naruto, tapi pandangan mata pria itu ke cucunya seperti seorang ayah yang sarat akan merindu. Hiashi mengernyit.

"Aku pulang."

"Ibu!"

Himawari memekik girang.

"Ibu?" gumam Naruto mengikuti arah Himawari pergi.

Gadis kecil itu beranjak membukakan pintu, menerjang seseorang yang ia panggil ibu.

Seseorang itu tersenyum manis. Rambut indigo panjangnya berkilau di bawah cahaya temaram. Senyum yang meneduhkan di bawah malam yang dingin. Naruto membeku melihatnya. Wajahnya menegang diikuti tubuhnya yang bergetar. Ia mengenal perempuan itu. Perempuan dengan rambut indigo berkulit putih itu, adalah Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata.

" _Tidak mungkin."_

.

"Kenapa ibu baru pulang?" Himawari merengek dalam pelukan sang ibu.

Mengelus rambut sang putri dengan sayang, Hinata tersenyum sambil sesekali mencubit putrinya; tidak menghiraukan sepasang mata _Sapphire_ yang memandangnya dengan sejuta keterkejutan.

 **Nyutt ...**

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak.

" _Eh?_ " Hinata berjengit.

"Dia Namikaze Naruto. Letnan yang diutus di Polsek Yosuga hari ini."

Jelas Hiashi.

"Anda?" Hinata mengingat-ingat.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sejujurnya ia tahu nama gadis itu, tapi ia tidak tahu kapan dan dimana ia bertemu dengannya.

"Anda adalah teman Sasuke- _san_ yang dulu pernah berkunjung, bukan?" tanya Hinata sambil menurunkan bocah enam tahun dari pangkuannya.

"Be ... begi—"

"Sudah lama sekali _ya_ ... pasti Anda sudah tidak ingat. Bukan begitu?" Hinata mendekat dengan wajah berbinar. Sambil tersenyum, ia pun mengulurkan tangan.

"Namaku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Dia putriku, Hyuuga Himawari."

" _Oh ..._ " Naruto menjabat tangan mungil Hinata.

 _Lembut—_ pikirnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika sudah menjabat tangan itu begitu lama. Hingga Hinata menegurnya.

"Anda terlihat pucat. Makanlah sesuatu, mungkin Anda akan merasa baikan."

Hinata melepaskan tangannya, mengambilkan satu mangkuk penuh nasi pada tamunya.

Malam itu, makan malam di meja kecil Hyuuga yang biasanya hening mendadak berlangsung ramai. Himawari bercerita sambil sesekali memperagakannya. Gadis kecil itu menceritakan bagaimana ia mengejar ayam milik paman Chouji bersama dengan Inojin hingga terjerembab dan bertemu dengan Naruto.

Pria yang hampir berkepala tiga itu tersenyum samar. Himawari sungguh mengingatkannya pada Boruto. Membuat hatinya yang sudah lama dingin mulai menghangat. Meski tidak banyak kata yang ia ucapkan, ia menikmatinya. Keluarga kecil ini, ia menyukainya.

Seperti saat ini. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu. Hinata mengantarkannya pada sebuah ruangan kecil. Perempuan itu mempersilakannya masuk, membawakan Futon beserta selimut.

Naruto memandangnya detail. Bagaimana tangan mungil kurus itu menyiapkan Futon dan segalanya dengan cukup cekatan. Dan jika dilihat dari belakang seperti saat ini, sosoknya benar-benar mirip dengan- _nya._ Dia yang enam tahun lalu meninggalkannya; mendiang istrinya, Shion.

Matanya pun berubah sendu.

"Semoga tidur Anda nyenyak, Namikaze- _san._ " Sapa perempuan itu sambil melangkah pergi dari kamar.

Hening. Kamar itu sunyi setelah kepergian Hinata. Naruto menatap pintu; tempat Hinata menghilang dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

.

Ia tidur dengan gelisah. Futon yang ia tiduri tidak senyaman yang ia bayangkan. Keras dan dingin. Rungan itu juga terlalu sempit. Membuat kakinya sesekali menendang perabotan yang diletakkan di ujung.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ia lelah namun matanya tidak bisa terpejam barang sedikitpun. Sesuatu telah mengusik hatinya.

 **Srekk ...**

Ia keluar kamar. Duduk di teras sambil mengamati bulan dan bintang yang terlihat lebih bersinar. Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan di kota.

Naruto memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin malam yang menerpa wajah. Ia begitu merindu. Pada istrinya juga anaknya. Andai keduanya masih ada disisinya, ia pasti akan mengajak mereka ke sini, berkemah dan bercengkrama layaknya keluarga. Namun itu hanyalah sebuah angan semata. Kedua orang itu sudah tiada. Ia kehilangan sang istri di waktu yang tidak tepat—setelah ia menyadari kalau ia begitu mencintainya.

Ia menggenggam erat kedua tangannya, menyadari kalau dirinya bukanlah pria yang baik. Bukan ayah yang baik pula. Jadi tidak sepantasnya ia meratap. Apapun yang terjadi padanya itu karena kesalahannya.

"Anda tidak bisa tidur?" suara lembut menyentaknya. Naruto terdiam melihat Hinata yang duduk disampingnya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan perempuan itu duduk disana.

"Anda gelisah?" tanyanya lagi namun Naruto masih mematung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk dan aku buatkan teh hangat? Anda bisa masuk angin jika terlalu lama disini."

Ajaknya sambil beranjak.

Disinilah keduanya. Di meja kecil Hyuuga yang beberapa jam lalu ia singgahi.

Teh hangat masih mengepul. Naruto belum menyentuh sedikitpun.

"Anda perlu yang lain?" tanya Hinata untuk yang kesekian kali.

Tidak ada respon.

Perempuan itu pun menghela napas. Mungkin tamunya butuh waktu sendiri.

.

Lagi. Perempuan itu lagi-lagi meninggalkannya. Padahal ia ingin sekali menyapanya. Namun lidahnya terlalu kelu. Ada sesuatu yang menganjal hatinya sejak melihat perempuan itu. Terlebih sosok Hinata mengingatkannya pada mendiang sang istri. Membuat dadanya sesak dan sakit di saat yang bersamaan.

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk bisa menjernihkan pikiran, menghapus segala bayang-bayang masa lalu yang mulai menggerayanginya. Sambil menghela napas, ia meminum sedikit teh tersebut.

Hangat.

.

Napas mereka terengah. Bulir-bulir keringat menetes membasahi pelipis hingga turun ke perpotongan dagu dan leher.

Shikamaru dan timnya tengah melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran. Pasalnya mereka mengendus tersangka tabrak lari yang menewaskan Boruto satu tahun yang lalu.

Di antara gerbong kontainer, mereka berlari. Bagaikan labirin, sang tersangka dan tim Shikamaru saling berselisih. Pemuda Nara itu mengumpat karena tidak membawa anjing pelacak, membuatnya kesulitan menangkap sang tersangka. Terlebih kegelapan malam sungguh tidak membantu.

Sambil berkacak pinggang, Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangan. Satu tangannya memegang benda hitam kecil kemudian memerintah, "Temukan dia!"

Seseorang bermata _Hue_ menyeringai. Tim Shikamaru tanpa Naruto adalah kegagalan. Menaikkan hoodienya, ia mulai melompat ke sebuah kapal yang mulai berlabuh. Memasuki dek dan mengganti pakaian layaknya awak kapal tepat saat anak buah Shikamaru datang. Mereka kehilangan jejak.

" _Tch!_ Kemana perginya si brengsek itu!" seorang anak buah Shikamaru; Rock Lee mengumpat. Mata hitam bulatnya mengamati sebuah kapal yang berlabuh menjauhi pelabuhan. Alisnya berkedut melihat sebuah plat yang sangat ia hafal.

"Kita kehilangan dia, ketua. Sepertinya ia masuk ke sebuah kapal."

Lee melapor setelah tim mereka berkumpul di depan pelabuhan.

"Kapal?" Shikamaru mengerutkan kening.

"Thailand. Kapal itu menuju ke Thailand."

"Kembali! Kita harus menaikkan kasus menjadi tingkat penyidikan!" perintah Shikamaru menarik anak buahnya.

.

Keadaan hening mencekam. Kepala polisi; Namikaze Minato, berdiri membelakangi mereka. Sudah lima belas menit lalu mereka melaporkan hasil penyelidikan semalam. Namun bibir sang kepala polisi tidak terbuka sedikitpun.

"Kita harus menaikkan kasusnya menjadi penyidikan, Kepala ..." Shikamaru mengulangi kalimatnya.

Minato menghela napas. Dibantingnya sebuah berkas di hadapan pria Nara itu. Sebuah map dengan lambang Kejaksaan. Sontak kedua mata Shikamaru membola. Dengan tangan gemetar ia pun memungutnya, "Aku memang sudah memprediksinya tetapi tidak mungkin secepat ini, Kepala ..."

"Kasus sudah ditutup. Perlu bukti otentik untuk membuka kembali kasusnya."

Minato berujar dengan tatapan tajam. Kentara sekali pria berkepala lima itu memendam kekesalan tersendiri yang berhasil ia kuasai.

"Tapi Kepala—"

"Hentikan penyelidikan!" tegasnya.

"Ini menyangkut cucu Anda, Kepala ... bagaimana mungkin—"

"Masih banyak kasus lain yang menunggu. Kita tidak boleh mengabaikannya. Polisi ada untuk melayani masyarakat. Sudah sepantasnya kita tidak mengabaikan mereka."

Minato kembali duduk. Wajahnya yang semula mengeras, berangsur tenang.

Shikamaru sungguh tidak percaya. Ia mencengkeram map tersebut dengan erat. Perintah adalah perintah. Ia sadar betul tanggung jawab dan batas kuasanya.

.

"Aku ingin makan ayam super pedas," gumam Shikamaru setelah mendudukkan diri di kursinya.

"Bir atau cola?" tanya Lee bersiap dengan ponselnya.

"Bir."

.

 **09:35 AM**

Distrik pertokoan Saitama, Konoha. Di sebuah kedai ayam; Sasame Chiken. Seorang pria berambut merah memasuki kedai. Bunyi kelinting menjadi pertanda dirinya datang. Sedikit tergesa ia mendekat ke arah dapur, mengambil sebuah kotak yang sudah tersedia beserta alamatnya.

"Kau sangat bersemangat hari ini, Gaara."

Kata sang pemilik toko; Sasame yang merangkap menjadi koki. Sementara pria bernama Gaara itu hanya tersenyum sambil melambai.

Mengendarai motornya, ia membelah jalanan yang padat. Beberapa kali lampu merah hampir menghadang tetapi berkat kecepatan dan ketepatan berkendaranya, ia bisa lolos. Waktu mengejar, ia harus menyelesaikan pesanan ini sebelum pekerjaan selanjutnya.

"Pesanan datang ..." ucapnya memasuki kantor Kepolisian Konoha.

Lee melambai, memberitahu bahwa dialah yang memesan.

"Dua porsi ayam goreng super pedas, dan dua Bir."

Dan ini kentang goreng sebagai bonus hari ini."

Gaara mengeluarkan pesanan mereka.

Lee terpana. Pasalnya ayam goreng di hadapannya sudah terlalu menggiurkan untuk segera disantap, "Kau cepat sekali, aku bahkan baru memperbarui tiga aplikasiku."

"Ini untukmu."

Shikamaru mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang pada Gaara.

"Shikamaru- _san,_ ini terlalu banyak. Aku tidak punya kembalian," Gaara menyodorkan kembali uang tersebut.

"Itu untukmu. Kau sudah bekerja keras."

Gaara pun membungkuk. Berterimakasih atas _tip_ yang diberikan.

"Aku ... tidak melihat Naruto- _san,_ " gumam Gaara sebelum pergi.

" _Ah,_ dia dipindahtugaskan."

Jelas Shikamaru sambil menyantap makanannya.

.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam panjang; duduk di meja besarnya yang bertuliskan Presdir Uchiha Corp, Uchiha Itachi, pada sang adik yang duduk di sofa.

"Dia dipindahtugaskan," Sasuke menunduk.

"Tidak heran mengingat betapa keras kepalanya dia."

Itachi kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang menunduk sambil menautkan jari-jemarinya.

"Kalau sudah sampai sini, paling tidak kunjungi ayah dan ibu. Kau sudah tidak mengunjungi mereka sejak enam tahun terakhir."

Mintalah izin pada kakek." Ujar Itachi sambil membuka lembar demi lembar dokumen bernilai jutaan yen tersebut.

.

Polsek Yosuga, Iwa. Para warga berbondong-bondong datang. Sambil memanggul, menggendong hasil panen dari kebun dan ladang, mereka berlarian. Rumor begitu cepat menyebar.

Bermula saat seorang tetangga tidak sengaja lewat di depan rumah kediaman Hyuuga pagi tadi. Saat itu, Naruto sedang melakukan pemanasan. Merenggangkan otot yang kaku karena tidur di tempat yang menurutnya kurang layak. Wajah, rambut, mata dan warna kulitnya yang unik tentu menyedot perhatian. Dia bukan warga sekitar. Pendatang baru atau petugas baru—itulah yang dipikirkan.

Alhasil, siang ini Polsek Yosuga begitu ramai. Sai harus menghalau semua warga yang berebut ingin masuk; ingin melihat pria tampan yang kabarnya petugas baru di Polsek Yosuga.

"Sai! Menyingirlah, aku hanya ingin melihatnya!" seorang nenek berteriak nyaring.

"Nenek Misaki, ingatlah usia Anda! Dia bukan seseorang yang mau melihat nenek tua seperti Anda!" Sai mencoba menahan sang nenek berkekuatan diatas rata-rata tersebut.

"Sai! Biarkan kami melihatnya! Menyingkir atau aku kebiri kau!" seorang kakek tak mau kalah.

"Kakek Taka, aku mohon ..." Sai mengiba. Mata hitamnya melirik ke belakang; tempat Naruto bekerja. Pria berstatus Letnan itu duduk dengan tenang, tidak menghiraukan keadaan sekitar seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Tidak bisakah kau menyingkir dari sana? Shimura- _san_?" bibir itu berujar pelan.

 **Brukh ...**

Sai diterjang hingga terjerembab. Tubuhnya yang kecil di dorong ke samping. Warga berbondong masuk, memenuhi Polsek Yosuga.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" kakek Taka memberi aba-aba. Dengan langkah pelan tapi pasti, ia mendekat. Memerhatikan detail rupa Naruto yang kabarnya sangat tampan.

Kulitnya berwarna _Tan,_ hidungnya mancung dengan bibir tipis berwarna merah alami. Matanya Biru cerah bak fatamorgana di tengah gurun Sahara. Kakek Taka terpana.

"Anda?"

"Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto berdiri, memandang satu persatu warga desa yang menatapnya kagum.

Mereka adalah petani Yosuga—sebuah daerah di dataran tinggi Iwa yang memiliki kekayaan melimpah ruah. Berada di kaki gunung Yosunaga, Yosuga terkenal akan perkebunan kopi dan penghasil sayuran berkualitas ekspor.

"Anda ... dimana saya pernah melihat—"

"Anda sudah makan?" nenek Misaki mendorong kakek Taka untuk menyingkir.

"Saya—"

"Ambil ini dan rebuslah. Anda bisa memakannya di sela-sela jam kerja Anda."

Nenek Misaki menyodorkan beberapa umbi jalar pada Naruto diikuti yang lain. Para petani itu menyerahkan sedikit hasil kebun mereka yang terdiri dari sayur, umbi dan buah.

"Nenek, semua ini?" Naruto mengernyit tatkala kedua tangannya tidak sanggup mendekap semua hasil pemberian mereka.

Nenek Misaki menurunkan sebagian, meletakkan semua hadiah itu di meja sambil berkata, "Aku dengar kau tinggal di kediaman tetua. Kau harus bawa ini agar Hinata bisa memasakkannya untukmu ..."

"Dia perempuan yang baik dan perhatian, tolong jagalah dia dan jaga desa ini. Kami bisa mengandalkanmu, 'kan?" kata nenek Misaki kemudian berlalu. Menggiring para petani untuk kembali ke ladang, melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

Naruto meletakkan semua hadiah itu. Dahinya mengernyit, tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

Angin berhembus lembut. Air bergemericik, mengalir ke parit kecil menuju ke persawahan terasering yang berada di bawah perkebunan kopi milik keluarga Uchiha.

Perempuan itu menyantap makan siangnya dengan lahap. Membasmi gulma yang tumbuh diantara pohon kopi cukup menguras tenaga. Ayame yang melihat itu, menyodorkan beberapa puluk nasi pada Hinata. Perempuan itu tersenyum sebelum menelan makanannya dengan sulit.

"Setelah ini kita harus menyiangi gulma di sawah. Selesaikan makanmu dan kita segera turun!" ajak Ayame

Gulma—tumbuhan yang kehadirannya tidak diinginkan pada lahan pertanian karena menurunkan hasil yang bisa dicapai oleh tanaman produksi. Terdiri dari empat kelompok; teki-tekian, rumput-rumputan, gulma daun lebar dan gulma pakis-pakisan. Untuk tanaman kopi sendiri biasanya tumbuh beberapa gulma seperti; _Imperata Cylindrica, Paspalum Conjugatum, Cyperus Rotundus_ dan beberapa jenis lainnya. Sedangkan di sawah sendiri biasanya tumbuh gulma seperti; _Commelina Benghalensis, Cyperus Iria, Cyperus Difformis, Cyperus Rotundus._ Butuh pemantauan dan pembersihan secara berkala agar tanaman tersebut bisa tumbuh dan menghasilkan tanaman produksi sesuai yang diharapkan. Maka, sebagai pemilik tanah terbesar di Yosuga, Uchiha Fugaku mempekerjakan banyak orang untuk mengurus ladangnya.

Seperti Hinata dan Ayame. Keduanya adalah pekerja tetap di ladang milik tuan tanah Uchiha. Berbekal peralatan yang diberikan cuma-cuma oleh Fugaku, mereka menyiangi gulma, menyemprot pupuk dan memanen hasil tanaman.

Di bawah teriknya matahari, tangan perempuan perkasa itu bekerja. Tidak peduli kalau terik matahari bisa saja membuat kulit mereka menghitam. Tuntutan memenuhi kebutuhan hidup lebih utama daripada penampilan, terutama Hinata. Sebagai seorang ibu tunggal, ia harus bekerja keras. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin masa depan Himawari kecuali dirinya.

.

"Hiashi, kudengar Naruto dipindahtugaskan dan sekarang tinggal di tempatmu. Apa itu benar?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya di sela-sela kegiatannya; mengemas sayuran.

"Kurasa Namikaze- _san_ mudah sekali terkenal ..." Hiashi menanggapi santai.

"Dia teman Sasuke ..." wanita tersebut membenarkan.

"Hinata juga mengatakan hal yang sama semalam. Apa dia pernah berkunjung sebelumnya?" Hiashi menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap istri temannya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Itu sekitar enam tahun lalu. Dia berkunjung beberapa hari untuk menemui Sasuke."

Ada sesuatu?"

"Tidak, Mikoto ... aku hanya merasa pernah melihatnya."

Hiashi melanjutkan kegiatannya. Mengemas beberapa sayuran hingga sore menjelang.

.

Matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat. Cahaya jingganya menyorot. Menyongsong para petani menuju kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Para buruh pun juga mulai beranjak dari ladang. Merapikan peralatan dan menyimpannya sebaik mungkin, menghindari kejahatan dari tangan-tangan monyet nakal yang suka berkeliaran.

Sai menutup mobil Naruto yang baru saja ia derek. Hari ini tidak ada kejahatan dan sedikit yang bisa dikerjakan. Sebelum ini, ia duduk berdiam diri di samping Letnan baru berjam-jam. Membuat pinggang hingga lehernya tegang bahkan sampai sekarang. Naruto tidak banyak bicara. Pria itu fokus ke layar monitor sejak tadi sambil sesekali berusaha mengisi daya ponselnya yang bermasalah.

"Apa disini selalu seperti ini?" tanya Naruto setelah sekian jam hanya diam.

"Seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Tidakkah disini begitu tenang? Maksudku ... tidak ada kejahatan di sini."

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan keberadaanmu di sini sia-sia karena tidak ada yang bisa kau kerjakan?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja—"

"Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan, Letnan. Seorang berpangkat sepertimu memang tidak seharusnya duduk di sini."

"Ini bukan keinginanku."

"Sebagai seorang aparat negara kita tidak bisa memilih dimana kita ditempatkan. Jadi harusnya kau bersyukur. Tidak semua orang bisa selalu menikmati situasi damai seperti ini."

Naruto terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Sai sedikit mencubitnya.

"Mau pulang?"

Tanya Naruto saat melihat Sai sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Bawalah semua ini, Shimura- _san._ "

Sai menatap tumpukan hadiah yang tadi diberikan para warga untuk Naruto.

"Kau tidak mau mengambilnya?" Sai menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

.

Jalan setapak itu sepi. Hamparan sawah yang baru saja tanam membentang luas di hadapan matanya. Sorot jingga sudah mulai tenggelam digantikan malam. Derap langkah kakinya terdengar pelan. Setelah ini ia harus beristirahat. Menyelidiki kasus lewat jaringan lambat kantor Yosuga menguras pikirannya. Tidak ada hasil, membuang waktu. Tidak ada kabar pula dari Kepolisian pusat tentang perkembangan penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan tersebut.

Memasuki pekarangan kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, ia berhenti. Dipandanginya rumah sederhana itu datar.

Himawari membuka pintu. Langkah kecilnya berlarian ke arah paman berambut pirang. Menarik ujung jari besar sang paman; mengajaknya masuk, "Paman, hari ini ibu memasak kare. Ayo cepat ..."

Naruto dipaksa duduk. Himawari mengambil mangkuk; menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Ini mangkuk paman," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa ini cukup?" tanya Hinata setelah mereka semua berkumpul. Perempuan itu mengambilkan semangkuk nasi untuk Naruto.

"..."

"Namikaze- _san_..."

" _Eh?_ "

"Anda sering melamun. Apa Anda tidak nyaman tinggal disini?" tanya Hinata menyita perhatian Hiashi.

"Bukan seperti itu."

"Hinata ... biarkan Namikaze- _san_ menyesuaikan diri."

Hiashi menanggapi bijak.

Tidak enak hati dengan tamu mereka, Hinata pun membungkuk. Perempuan itu menarik diri agak jauh. Sadar kalau dirinya sudah terlalu lancang.

.

Ia tidak bisa tidur. Insomnia kembali menyerangnya padahal ini sudah malam ketiga ia tidur di sana. Keluarga Hyuuga sangat baik. Mereka tidak menanyakan banyak hal padanya, seperti darimana ia berasal atau mengapa ia dipindahtugaskan. Mereka menerima dan memperlakukannya seperti keluarga.

Meski begitu, ada satu hal yang mengusiknya. Hinata. Ia ingat betul kalau ia pernah bertemu dengannya. Tetapi perempuan itu tidak pernah membahasnya sedikitpun. Kapan, dimana dan mengapa. Ia juga terlalu segan untuk sekedar bertanya. Sebagai seorang pendatang, ia tidak ingin dianggap lancang dengan cara bertanya yang kemungkinan akan mengusik hati orang tersebut.

Lain Hinata, lain Himawari. Naruto merasa Himawari mirip dengan Boruto. Mata Himawari persis seperti miliknya. Kemungkinan itu sebuah kebetulan adalah 60% dan bukan kebetulan 40%. Ada beberapa hal yang ia lupakan dimasa lalu. Hal yang benar-benar tidak ia ingat. Dan itu menakutinya.

.

Suara berisik mengusik. Naruto membuka matanya dengan enggan. Baru beberapa jam lalu ia tertidur.

Berbekal rasa penasaran, ia menelusur bagian rumah tersebut. Dan langkahnya terhenti tatkala melihat Hinata tengah membelah kayu bakar di pelataran samping.

Merasakan sesuatu, Hinata menoleh sejenak. Tetapi tidak ada apapun. Perempuan itu mengangkat bahunya acuh dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Naruto bersembunyi. Pria itu cukup terkejut ketika Hinata bisa merasakan kehadirannya ditengah kegelapan seperti ini. Akan sangat memalukan dan canggung jika ia kepergok mengintipnya meski ia tidak bermaksud demikian.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di pagi buta seperti ini?" Naruto kembali mengintip.

"Bukankah itu tugas Hyuuga- _san?_ " gumamnya.

.

Hinata menyeka keringatnya. Stok kayu bakarnya habis dan ia harus membelahnya di pagi buta karena memang tidak ada waktu selain itu. Ayahnya sudah terlalu tua untuk mengayunkan kapak. Ia juga tidak memiliki suami. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa ia andalkan kecuali dirinya.

Baru beberapa kayu yang ia potong, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu. Seperti ada yang sedang menatapnya. Tetapi ketika ia menoleh, tidak ada apapun.

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu. Ia harus cepat atau sang ayah dan Himawari akan sarapan terlambat.

Dengan cara menggendongnya di punggung menggunakan kain, Hinata membawa semua potongan kayu itu ke dapur.

.

"Ibu ... kemarin _sensei_ memberikan ini," Himawari menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih pada sang ibu saat mereka sarapan.

Hinata mengambilnya. Membuka dan membaca apa yang tertera disana. Uang pembangunan dan pengembangan Himawari terlambat 2 bulan. Tanggal terakhir pembayaran adalah tanggal 20 akhir bulan, yang artinya dua minggu lagi.

Seingatnya ia sudah membayarnya. Himawari selalu membawa uang ke sekolah tepat waktu. Surat pemberitahuan seperti ini juga tidak sekali atau dua kali ia dapat, melainkan berkali-kali.

Pandangan Hinata berubah dingin.

 _Sapphire_ itu melirik. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Hinata. Ekspresi perempuan itu berbeda setelah membuka amplop tersebut. Terlebih tangannya sedikit gemetar, seolah kalimat disana menakutinya. Padahal ia yakin itu bukanlah kalimat ancaman atau teror.

Tetapi ... ada sesuatu lain yang lebih menyita perhatiannya.

Tangan Hinata.

Tangan perempuan itu terdapat beberapa plester.

"Ibu baik-baik saja?" tanya Himawari.

"Surat apa itu, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi.

"Ibu baik-baik saja. Ini hanya pemberitahuan tanggal semesteran, ayah ... jangan khawatir."

Bibir manis itu berdalih. Satu tangannya melipat kertas, menyembunyikan dibalik celemek yang sedari tadi ia kenakan.

Hiashi berangkat lebih dulu dari yang lain. Hari ini ia harus memeriksa pupuk yang baru datang dari kota. Meninggalkan Himawari yang masih mengenakan sepatunya.

Naruto duduk disamping, melakukan hal serupa sungguh bagai ayah dan anak. Mereka tampak mirip dengan sedikit cara yang berbeda.

Hinata termenung sejenak. Kotak _bento_ ditangannya ia genggam sedikit erat.

Ia bukannya tidak tahu. Kedatangan seorang Namikaze Naruto ke rumahnya sungguh membuatnya dirundung kecemasan. Pria itu ancaman baginya. Tetapi ketika ia menatap matanya, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Tatapan Naruto berbeda. Pria itu memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung dan sarat akan tanda tanya. Bahkan pria itu tergagap ketika ia bertanya.

"Hima, ini _bento-_ mu, sayang ..." Hinata memberikan kotak tersebut pada Hima.

"Hanya satu? Untuk paman, dimana?"

" _Eh?_ " Hinata dan Naruto sama-sama terkejut. Kedua orang itu saling pandang sejenak.

Hinata mengedikkan bahunya; ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hima. Sedangkan Naruto mengangkat alisnya; tidak mengerti apa yang ingin Hinata sampaikan.

"Kemarin paman pergi terlalu pagi jadi ibu mungkin tidak sempat. Hari ini paman berangkat bersama Hima. Apa paman tidak mendapat satu?" tanya Hima polos.

"Paman makan di kantor, Hima."

Jawab Naruto setelah menyadari maksud bocah enam tahun tersebut.

"Ibu masak banyak, paman. Jangan khawatir."

Naruto menatap Hinata; mempertanyakan maksud Hima.

Hinata menghela napas. Ibu muda itu mengusap rambut putrinya dengan sayang sebelum masuk kembali untuk membuat satu _bento_ lagi.

"Hima ... kalau ibumu tidak mau jangan dipaksa."

Naruto menasihati.

"Ibu hanya lupa, paman."

Jawab Himawari _sok_ tahu.

"Ini untukmu, Namikaze- _san,_ " Hinata memberikan sebauh tas jinjing kecil pada Naruto.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" Himawari berjingkrak girang.

"Hima, hati-hati di jalan. Belajar yang giat dan dengarkan apa yang _sensei_ katakan. Ingat, jangan nakal!"

Hinata mencium pipi gembil Himawari sebelum sang putri semata wayang berlari.

 **Degh ...**

" _Boru ... Belajar yang giat dan dengarkan apa yang sensei katakan. Ingat, jangan nakal!"_

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Kenangan satu tahun lalu tiba-tiba saja berlalu di depan matanya. Baru saja, ia bisa melihat bagaimana dirinya mencium kening Boruto sebelum sang anak pergi ke sekolah.

"..."

" _San,_ Namikaze- _san ..._ " tangan Hinata melambai.

" _Eh_?" Naruto tersadar. Pria itu buru-buru mengusap matanya seolah ada debu yang baru saja masuk disana. Bibirnya pun tertawa renyah. Berdalih dan berdusta bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

.

Kedua manusia beda usia beda gender itu berjalan beriringan. Langkah kecil Himawari berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki Naruto. Anak kecil itu sedikit kewalahan tetapi bibirnya tidak berani meminta sang paman untuk memelankan langkah.

Naruto yang sedari tadi memerhatikan ponsel; membaca pesan, memelankan langkah. Pria jangkung itu sedikit tersenyum ketika menyadari bibir Himawari yang semula mengerucut sebal, menjadi sumringah. Mata _Sapphire_ mungil itu melebar seiring dengan senyuman yang kian merekah.

Ketika sampai di persimpangan desa, Sai dan putranya; Yamanaka Inojin, sudah menunggu. Mereka berempat pergi beriringan, dengan Sai dan Naruto di belakang, sementara kedua anak kecil itu berjalan di depan.

"Inojin- _chan,_ Hima- _chan ..._ berangkat sekolah ya?"

"Pagi bibi ..." Himawari melambai pada para bibi yang menyapanya dari sawah.

Sai ikut tersenyum ramah.

"Tersenyumlah sedikit, Inojin ..." desis Sai pada sang putra yang fokus melihat jalan.

"..."

Diabaikan. Sai menggeram tertahan kemudian menghela napas.

"Yakin dia putramu?" tanya Naruto memasukkan kembal ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket.

"Jangan merusak pagiku, Letnan."

.

 **10:20 AM**

Di sebuah kantor milik keluarga Uchiha, Konoha. Sasuke mengendurkan ikatan dasi yang serasa mencekiknya. Pria itu memandang ke arah jendela besar yang membentang di sisi ruang kerjanya.

Sebuah ponsel ia ambil. Menekan panggilan cepat nomor satu. Tetapi tidak ada sahutan. Sang kekasih pasti sedang sibuk dengan segala jadwal kegiatannya sebagai seorang Dokter bedah.

Bertepatan dengan itu, telepon kantor tiba-tiba berdering.

"Ya ... Kakek. Aku akan datang malam ini."

"Ya ... aku mengerti."

Ucapnya menutup telepon.

.

"Bagaimana mungkin Anda tidak mencatatnya, Mizuki- _san?_ " tanya Hinata pada seorang guru di Sekolah Dasar tempat Himawari menempuh pendidikan.

Siang ini, ia menyempatkan diri berjalan kaki dari desa ke sekolah. Mengklarifikasi status pembayaran uang pembangunan dan pengembangan yang sudah ia bayarkan.

Mizuki mengusap hidungnya, "Dua bulan? Seingat saya Anda belum membayarnya, Hinata- _san._ Uang pembangunan dan pengembangan Himawari tahun lalu masih ada yang ditangguhkan. Uang kemarin untuk membayarnya. Jadi tidak ada kesalahan."

"Bukankah tahun kemarin sudah lunas? Anda mengatakan Himawari mendapat keringanan dari sekolah karena nilainya."

"Iya ... itu keputusan awal. Tetapi saya baru saja diberitahu oleh Kepala Sekolah bahwa uang prestasi itu tidak jatuh ke tangan Himawari, melainkan orang lain."

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Hinata menaikkan nada bicaranya, marah.

"Hinata- _san ..._ tidak baik meninggikan suara Anda."

Hinata menahan napas. Tangannya mengepal. Geram akan ulah sekolah yang semakin hari semakin menyudutkannya.

.

Jam sibuk sudah berlalu. Restoran ayam yang dimiliki oleh pria bernama Sasame sedang melakukan bersih-bersih. Para pekerja membawa piring dan gelas yang kotor ke dapur. Sedangkan sisanya membersihkan meja dan ruangan.

Gaara telah mengantarkan pesanan terakhirnya. Ia masuk ke restoran tepat setelah semua orang selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kerja yang bagus, Gaara ..." Sasame keluar dari dapur. Melepas celemek kemudian duduk di kursi sambil menggibaskan topi; mengipasi diri.

"Ada yang lain?" tanya Gaara dengan semangat.

"Tidak. _Shift-_ mu sudah selesai. Kau bisa pulang."

Sasame masih menikmati aktivitasnya.

Gaara tersenyum. Pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu menuju ke ruang ganti. Mengganti seragam dengan pakaian miliknya.

Duduk di sebuah kursi di ruangan tersebut, Gaara membuka ponsel. Mengecek jadwal pekerjaan paruh waktunya untuk hari ini. Masih ada dua jam sebelum pekerjaan selanjutnya.

Disentuhnya gambar berbentuk amplop. Tidak ada pesan dari saudaranya.

Gaara menghela napas, "Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan?"

.

Pusat kota. Dua orang pria sedang menyantap Hamburger porsi besar di dalam mobil. Perintah terselubung dari Kepala Polisi menuntut mereka untuk duduk berjam-jam di sana. Mengintai sebuah Apotek.

Sejauh ini tidak ada yang aneh. Apotek itu cukup ramai oleh pengunjung.

Lee menelan makannya, "Ketua, kau yakin orang itu akan ke sana?"

"Berita yang aku dengar, seseorang yang memiliki ciri-ciri sama sering berkunjung ke sana."

Jawab Shikamaru.

"Terakhir dia di Thailand. Tidak mungkin secepat itu. Lagipula, ini sudah lebih dari empat jam. Tidak ada orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu. Tidakkah kita tanyakan langsung saja?"

"Dan kau ingin kita membuang kesempatan?" Shikamaru mendengus.

Lee berdecap. Shikamaru sedang dalam mood tidak bagus. Berita yang mereka dengar pagi ini sungguh malapetaka.

Kepala Polisi, Namikaze Minato memerintahkan melakukan penyelidikan tertutup. Pria yang sudah menjadi kakek itu berani ambil risiko dengan menantang keputusan Kejaksaan.

Shikamaru menghela napas. Pria itu memijit pelipisnya yang sesekali berdenyut. Ayah dan anak sama saja—pikirnya.

.

"Sasuke ... ayah dan ibumu mengirim surat kemarin. Mereka memintamu untuk pulang. Bagaimana menurutmu?" seorang kakek; Uchiha Madara, bertanya pada sang cucu bungsu ketika mereka sedang makan malam.

Sasuke menghentikan laju sendoknya, "Jika kakek mengizinkan."

"Tentu kakek mengizinkan. Bukan begitu, Itachi?" Madara memandang cucu sulungnya. Menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya; meminta dukungan.

Itachi mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Madara secara tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke tersedak.

"Apa yang kakek katakan? Kami belum siap."

Sasuke beralasan.

Madara meletakkan sendok dan garpu, "Pernikahan bukan dari siap tidak siap. Kau sudah menundanya selama bertahun-tahun. Sekarang perusahaan sudah stabil. Kau tidak perlu ke luar negeri lagi."

Atau kau ingin merasakan kebebasan dengan tidak terikat?" ucap Madara penuh sindiran.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia bukan tidak ingin terikat. Hanya saja pernikahan disaat ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya terlalu mendadak. Ia juga perlu mendapatkan restu ayah dan ibunya.

"Kalau itu maumu, baiklah. Mulai minggu depan, kau dipindahtugaskan di cabang Iwa."

Madara membuat keputusan.

Itachi terperangah. Ditatapnya sang adik.

Raut wajah Sasuke mengeras. Tetapi bibirnya berujar, " Baik, kakek ..."

.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di ranjang berukuran King Size. Lengan kanannya menutupi mata, menghalau cahaya. Kakek Madara sudah mulai menekannya.

Bertugas di cabang Iwa, sama artinya memintanya untuk pulang ke rumah orang tua. Kakek Madara mengusirnya dengan alasan sepele. Pernikahan.

Sasuke mendengus, "Ada apa denganku?"

Diambilnya ponsel yang tergeletak di sisi kiri. 10 notifikasi pesan dan 5 panggilan tidak terjawab. Tertanda dari Sakura.

 _From : Sakura_

 _To : Sasuke_

 _Maaf tadi tidak bisa menjawab panggilanmu. Ada kecelakaan kerja. Aku harus melakukan Operasi selama berjam-jam. Maaf ..._

* * *

 _From : Sakura_

 _To : Sasuke_

 _Aku akan mengabarimu jika sudah selesai._

* * *

 _From : Sakura_

 _To : Sasuke_

 _Apa kau marah?_

* * *

 _From : Sakura_

 _To : Sasuke_

 _Aku sungguh minta maaf, Sasuke ... tidak bisakah kau mengangkat panggilanku?_

* * *

 _From : Sakura_

 _To : Sasuke_

 _Baiklah. Aku akui aku egois. Tapi tidak bisakah kau tidak marah, dasar sialan!_

Sasuke tertawa renyah. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi kekasihnya sekarang. Rambut merah jambunya pasti berantakan karena diacak-acak. Tipikal Sakura ketika sedang kesal atau marah.

.

Sakura membanting ponselnya di meja tempat para perawat _stand by._ Membuat beberapa dari mereka berjengit.

Ia baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya tetapi Sasuke merajuk seperti remaja kemarin sore. Pesannya tidak dibalas dan panggilannya tidak ada satupun yang diangkat.

"Sakura- _san,_ Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang perawat; Matsuri.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" teriak Sakura menggelegar seantero koridor.

Matsuri tersenyum canggung. Ia tahu kalau Sakura tidak baik-baik saja.

Sambil menyabet ponsel dengan kasar, Dokter bedah profesional itu melangkah pergi. Sesekali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai sambil mengumpat.

"Semoga malam Anda menyenangkan!" teriak Matsuri menyemangati.

Sakura melepaskan jas dokternya asal. Bibirnya masih mengumpat, menyumpahi sang kekasih. Mungkin satu teguk Sake akan menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut.

Di sinilah ia berakhir. Di sebuah kaki lima di pinggir jalan. Sakura minum ditemani dengan semangkuk _Tteokbokki_ —panganan Korea berupa _tteok_ dari tepung beras yang dimasak dalam bumbu _gochujang_ berbentuk batang atau silinder.

Sambil mabuk, tangan kanannya menekan-nekan layar _touch._ Bibirnya mendekat, tepat di speaker ponsel.

Nada sambungan terdengar pelan. Seseorang di seberang sana menjawab panggilan.

" _Oi_... kau mendengarku?"

"Dia ... _hik ..._ jahat. Kau tahu? _Hik ..._ Jahat!" Sakura berteriak, mengundang pandangan aneh dari sebagian pengunjung.

"Bagaimana mungkin, _hik_ ... dia, _hik ..._ mengabaikanku? Aku ini _hik .._ kekasihnya, calon istrinya. _Hik_..."

"..."

"Kau dengar?"

"Aku dengar."

Jawab seseorang di seberang telepon.

.

Naruto memandang sendu pelataran kediaman sederhana Hyuuga. Sebuah benda hitam menempel di telinga, Sakura tengah menelpon.

Dia mabuk—pikir Naruto.

Sakura masih merengek. Akal sehatnya sedang mengudara. Jadi yang Naruto lakukan hanyalah diam dan mendengarkan hingga sambungan terputus karena jaringan.

Sekelebat ingatan menghantamnya. Begitu cepat dan yang berhasil ia ingat hanyalah bagian ia kali pertama bertemu dengan Shion hingga hari pernikahan mereka dan hari dimana Shion dikuburkan.

Dada Naruto berubah sesak. Cairan-cairan bening mulai membasahi matanya yang terpejam.

Dua menit lengang.

Tangannya pun melemas. Digenggamnya ponsel itu dengan erat.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" gumam Hinata saat melihat Naruto berdiri di pelataran.

Ibu satu anak itu mendekat. Membawa sebuah jaket yang baru saja kering. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba mendengar Naruto mengumpat, "Sial!"

"Anda baik-baik saja?" suara Hinata mengalun merdu.

 **Degh ...**

Naruto mematung.

"Shion?" gumamnya lirih.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Hinata mengulangi kalimatnya, memastikan Naruto mendengarnya.

Pria itu menoleh. Dalam kegelapan, dimatanya, sosok berambut panjang dengan poni datar itu adalah Shion. Shionnya berdiri di sana. Menantinya dengan sebuah senyum yang tercetak di wajah ayunya.

"Shion ..." gumam Naruto semakin lirih.

Sedikit tersendat, ia melangkah pelan. Bibir dinginnya pun gemetar. Suara barusan membiusnya. Membuat pikirannya yang kalut, semakin berkecambuk.

"Namika—"

 **Grep ..**

" _Eh_?" kedua mata Hinata terbelalak.

Naruto memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya guys ...

Setelah perjuangan berbulan-bulan cerita ini bisa update. Butuh perjuangan sangat keras untuk mencapai angka 5K.

Terimakasih bagi kalian yang sedia membaca atau menanti cerita ini.

Sebelumnya Nao mau minta maaf karena tidak sempat membalas review satu per satu seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi Nao membaca dan sangat terkesan dengan segala review yang kalian tuangkan. Sekali lagi, terimakasih.

Sekiranya sekian cakap-cakap kita untuk malam ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan review dan tanda bahwa kalian sudah membacanya. Anggap sebagai bentuk apresiasi pada Author kecil ini.

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Best Regards

Nao Vermillion


End file.
